DeeP SCURRY now!
DeeP SCURRY now!, DeeP Scurry before they get you., or Scurry is a Single Player and Multiplayer level in Aftershock for Quake. In Deathmatch, it is intended for 4 players or less. There are no differences between the Single Player and Deathmatch versions of this map. Walkthrough Turn around, then collect the Rocket Launcher to your left and the Super Nailgun straight ahead. Turn around once more, then proceed forward to collect the Grenade Launcher. Proceed forward to reach a three-way intersection. Kill the 2 Enforcers and Vore to your left, then kill the Enforcer and Vore to your right. Ignore the path to your left and the one behind you, instead proceeding down the corridor straight ahead while collecting the 2 Shells and Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Go through the doorway in the upper right corner to kill a Rottweiler, then turn left. Proceed down the corridor to collect the Super Nailgun and Rocket Launcher, then turn left at the end. Kill the 2 Vores and Enforcer to your left, then turn to your right to look down the corridor once more. Head down the hallway to collect the 2 Shells and Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Go through the doorway in the upper right corner, then turn right to look into a room with an exit sign. Proceed down the corridor towards the sign to collect the Super Nailgun and Rocket Launcher on the far side. Kill the Rottweiler in the upper right corner, then turn around and proceed up the corridor once more. Go through the doorway to your right to enter the next hallway. Kill the 2 Vores and Enforcer to your left, then turn to your right to look down the corridor once more. Head down the hallway to collect the 2 Shells and Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Go through the doorway in the upper right corner, then turn left to kill a Rottweiler. Proceed down the corridor to collect the Super Nailgun and Rocket Launcher, then turn left at the end. Head down the hallway to collect the 2 Shells and Double-Barrelled Shotgun. This corridor is the one that was to the left of the start that you previously ignored. At the intersection, go through the doorway you previously ignored to your left. Head down the corridor to collect a 25 Health, then jump on the platform straight ahead to reach another three-way intersection. Ignore the corridor straight ahead as it is empty, instead going down the corridor to the right. Collect the two 25 Health while killing the 4 Zombies, then turn around and return to the intersection. Proceed down the corridor straight ahead to collect a 25 Health while killing a Shambler. Continue to the end of the corridor to collect a Red Armor. Enemies Deathmatch Spawn Locations * End of exterior section, across from doorway to interior section. * Corner of exterior section between doorway end and side, left side from Single Player start. * Exterior section corridor near intersection, right side from Single Player start. * Side of exterior section, right side from Single Player start. * Exterior section corridor near intersection, left side from Single Player start. * Side of exterior section, left side from Single Player start. * End of exterior section, beside exit sign. * Corner of exterior section between doorway end and side, right side from Single Player start. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:1996 Quake levels